Wired and wireless communication networks may implement pairing and authentication procedures. A pairing procedure may be carried out between a host device and a peripheral device in order to integrate the peripheral device into the network, for example. The pairing procedures may be cumbersome due to the required knowledge of network identification numbers, login information and passwords, for example. Furthermore, pairing and authentication procedures may be subject to middleman security attacks, for example.